


Sweet Jim

by SilentSlayer



Series: Sweet Jim [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jim is My Man!, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Sexy Ass Little Scout, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yeah I Wrote This And I Love It, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has had her eyes on Scout Jim for quite some time. She finally approaches him late one night, and offers to end his loneliness.<br/>Jim has never had someone eye him with such desire. Daydreaming about the Commander is getting him nowhere. So when the Lady offers, he gladly accepts the chance to have someone finally want him as be should be wanted. </p><p>Absolutely shameless, NSFW, stealing of Jim's virginity. Leliana is going to kill me when she finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthful_Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthful_Liar/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SassyInquisitor I gift this to you because you are the one who inspired it. After reading your awesome comment I just had to do a Jim NSFW piece where he was worshipped and treated like a king.   
> I am sorry it's a female inky and Jim but that was the mood I was in. Perhaps when this is done I can do a male inky/Jim for you.   
> I hope you and everyone else enjoys it

"Jim, is it?" The smooth feminine tone crawled across the scout's skin. He looked up to see her standing near him, emerald eyes dancing in the low light of the fire in the Main Hall. He had been reading the newest report for Sister Leliana, but the hunger in the Inquisitor's eyes made him forget everything else. 

"I- yes. My name is Jim," he stuttered as his hand clutching the parchment shook slightly. Talking to Her Worship was even more nerve wracking than he had imagined. It was made even more intimate by the lateness of the hour, and the lack of anyone else around them. Even the dwarf had abandoned his usual post. They were all alone. 

"Good. I had hoped I would not embarrass myself by getting your name wrong." The coy smile on her shimmering lips made his stomach tighten in a way that usually only happened when the Commander praised him. His heart hammered as she sauntered towards him. Stalking him as if he were a halla, and she the wolf. 

"Your worship, is there something you need?" He wracked his brain for why she was licking her lips as she stopped mere inches from him. Or why the sight of her pink tongue darting out made him want to groan in ecstasy. He had never thought of the Lady in such a way, but he could now see why so many vied for her affections.  

"There are many things I  _ need _ , dear Jim." She growled the word need, and that was the exact feeling searing into every fiber of his being as her eyes roved over him. He had never felt so naked, so exposed. And Maker, he wanted it. None have ever eyed him with such desire.

He gasped as she raised her left hand, Mark glowing bright against his skin as she slid one finger slowly down his cheek. Fire spread from the connection, and he had to shut his eyes tightly before he embarrassed himself by moaning wantonly for her. 

"I...don't understand. I thought you and Commander Cullen-" It was hard to breath, hard to think as her finger slipped under his jaw. It caressed down his neck in a lazy path, and his pulse pounded so furiously he knew she had to feel it beneath her touch. 

"It's quite simple. I have seen the way Cullen looks at me. It's the same stare that Blackwall gives me, and even the Iron Bull looks at me with longing. Yet, I have turned them all down. There is something I want more, and I am tired of waiting." 

His hands ached to touch her. Body taut as a drawn bow string as she slid the hood back from his face. He knew what he would find beneath her armour. Muscle hard as steel, skin marred with the scars of the life she had led, a warrior's body. Jim had a type, and she was it. He found himself craving her more and more as she continued her slow torment. 

Andraste preserve him, he had never lain with anyone before. In truth, he found both men and women attractive, but none of either sex had ever shown an interest in him. Until now...

"But why me?" His voice shook as he asked the question. She only answered him with a gentle smile at first, though his curiosity did not stem the flames burning inside her. Rather, she was searching for the right words to speak to make him understand without frightening him. 

"Sweet Jim," the endearment rolled smoothly off her tongue as she ran a calloused thumb along his bottom lip. "I am not like most women. I do not need nor want a man to protect me. All the men who have shown interest here are powerful to be sure. Yet, they do not capture my attention. I look for certain-   _ qualities _ in a lover. I want to be the knight in shining armour, and not be concerned with the man in my bed attempting to overrule me." 

It made sense to him. Or at least, what little part of his brain that was still functioning understood. She was the Inquisitor, their leader, and the one hope against Corypheus. She did not want to be locked in a power play with her lover. 

"As for why you specifically..." He was drawn from his thoughts back to her as he focused once more on her beautiful eyes. They charmed him more than any spoken command could. "I have been watching you. I see the way you look at the Commander. You are lonely, are you not? You want companionship but are too afraid to state it. Something inside me needs to fulfill that for you. And, you are the only man around who does not constantly treat me like I am a prize to be won." 

She leaned forward slightly, waiting for his reaction to both her words and the motion. When he did not pull away, she took that to mean he desired this as much as she did. 

Her lips were like silk against his. His breath caught as he finally gave in and let his hands brush against her cheek. The kiss was gentle, tender. Instead of dominating him and forcing him to submit, she baited him and made him want to give into her silent request. 

She wasn't greedy. The years had taught her patience, and that it was best to leave him wanting at first. There would be plenty of time to sate her need, but for now she pulled away after only a few brief moments. 

"That was amazing," she purred as she looked at him through half hooded eyes. 

Jim was panting slightly as he tried to retain his hold on his control. He had never experienced a kiss before, and he wanted to know if it was as incredible the second time.

"Can I- I mean can we-?"   


He found himself unable to state what he wanted. He blushed deeply as he fidgeted before her, and she chuckled as she understood what he wanted.

"We can, Sweet Jim. And more if you want. It is your decision. I would never pressure you. However, my room is not far away. And I would be honored for you to join me there."

She held out her hand to him, a patient look upon her face. She meant what she said. There was no use having the prize if she had to force him. 

It took mere seconds for him to nod his consent. When his hand clasped hers, she interlaced their finger before gently leading him upstairs. 

She had promised him much, and she intended to keep good on her word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self*  
> Jim I love you so. You can interrupt me any time...
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	2. The Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wants...Maker he wants everything. And the Lady is determined to give it to him.

The door clicked closed, echoing out against the walls of the Inquisitor's room. A soft fire cast a low glow around the room, and Jim found himself feeling extremely nervous as she released him and walked over to her bed. He jittered with both anticipation and anxiety as he  watched her grabbed one of her bearskin blankets and bring it over near the hearth. She laid it down on the cold stone floor before motioning for him to join her. 

He forced his stride to stay even as he approached her, watching with rapt attention as she slipped out of her armour and tossed it aside. Her Fade-green gaze never left him. The wolf inside her had returned, and he refused to tempt the predator within. Though he knew little of making love, he knew enough to know she was undressing him with her eyes with each step he took. 

"Sweet Jim, you look nervous," she mused with a grin as he stopped before her. She was still kneeling after setting up the blanket for them, and her eyes lazily roved up his body before meeting his gaze with her piercing emerald stare. "Tell me true, will I be your first?"

How in the Maker's name she knew so much, Jim would never know. "Y-yes," he whispered as he flushed with deep embarrassment. Fear tickled in the back of his mind. He prayed she would not reject him now that she knew his secret. 

"That is well then," she reassured with a satisfied smile. "I intend to make it incredible for you. It pleases something deep within me to know I will be able to give you that for your first time." 

His mouth went dry at her words. He had been terrified of her rejection at his lack of experience, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Her eyes had darkened as she stood to face him, and he noted a slight tremble to her hand as it came to rest on his cheek. He sensed some of her careful control slipping, and he was proud to know he could do that to her. 

"Jim, Sweet Jim," she chanted as she leaned in close. "Mine, all  _ mine _ ," she growled the last word as her mouth captured his. This kiss lacked the gentleness of the first. It was laced with desire. Ravenous hunger taking hold as she devoured him. 

He gave into her willingly. Moaning in ecstasy as her tongue brushed against his lips. That was all the invitation she needed, and she slipped inside his mouth as his taste burst across her tongue. 

Her hands snaked into his hair, fingertips digging into his scalp roughly as a little more of her control slipped. She wanted this. Needed this with every fibre of her being. And the only thing that made her victory sweeter, was that he desired it as much as she did. 

He found himself emboldened by her obvious craving for him. His hands came to rest on her hips, and he awaited her reaction before proceeding further. He wanted, Maker the things he wanted. He had read about this in Varric's books, but had never thought it would happen to him. 

She nipped up his jaw with a practiced ease, a shiver crawling down his spine as she captured the sensitive flesh of his earlobe between her teeth. She tormented him with her mouth, and he whimpered as her breath ghosted against him. "Anything you want, Sweet Jim. Anything at all. Just tell me, and it is yours."

She paused her assaulted as he attempted to catch his breath. He was losing himself within her. Sweat on his brow and heart hammering fast as he tried to make his mind work through the desire-addled fog she had induced. 

"I want- I want to touch you," he finally stuttered in an almost inaudible whisper. He was nervous what her response would be, but he shouldn't have been. He could have asked for anything in that moment, and she would have gladly given in. 

She smiled at him knowingly as she took a step back. He mourned the loss of her closeness, but was not disappointed as her hands went to the buttons of her shirt.    


"You will watch me undress, and then you may touch me however you desire." He had to bite his lip to stifle the groan that caught in his chest. He watched enraptured as deft fingers undid each button slowly, teasing him in the sweetest torture. It seemed hours before her shirt fell to the floor, though it truth it was only moments. 

He scanned her body hungrily as firelight danced over tanned flesh. He had been right, taunt muscles and many scars from her battles riddled her skin. He wanted to trace them with his mouth, and then ask her about each one as her fingertips glided through his hair. He would have that, and more if she would permit it. 

He couldn't stop himself from stepping closer as she reached behind her back to undo her breastband, but the motion only caused her to give him a naughty look before she let the strip of cloth fall away. 

Perfect. She was absolutely perfect standing there before him. He tentatively reached for her, but she slapped his hand away with a giggle as she wiggled her finger at him. 

"No, Sweet Jim. We have an agreement," she gently chided. "You have to watch first, and then you may touch."

He pouted slightly as she decided on a fitting punishment for his disobedience. 

She ran her hands up her taut stomach, his wide eyes watching her every movement. She bit her bottom lip and threw her head back in ecstasy as she teased her own breasts. Fingers caressing her nipples as she let a single breathy moan escape her. It was too much for the poor scout to bear. 

"Your worship, please," he begged as he clinched his fists at his side to keep himself from disobeying her order. His fingernails dug into his palms as he resist his need to make her pant like that for him. 

"In good time, sweet Jim," she assured as she stopped tormenting them both. It inflamed the beast within her to know she was causing him such pleasurable agony. 

Her hands went to the waistband of her pants as she undid the strings that held them in place. She slid the soft cotton down her legs, taking her desire soaked smalls with them before kicked off her boots. Finally, she was naked before him. 

"Now, Sweet Jim, I am yours."


	3. The Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Jim, oh the things you do...

She stood perfectly still as he closed the space between them. She sensed his need, and she would not spoil this moment with her own. It was pleasure enough to know that he would explore his curiosity with her, that she would teach him exactly how to satisfy her. 

He stood there staring for several moments, indecisive as to what he wanted first. What would be appropriate? What would she like? 

His eyes roamed over her before finally settling on the gentle swell of her breasts. He reached out slowly, his eyes silently questioning. She nodded before giving him a reassuring smile, and he allowed his thumb to brush across her harden nipple as he awaited her reaction. 

“Jim, it's alright my sweet. I  _ want  _ you to touch me. Maker, I beg you to touch me.” She knew he needed encouraging. He was so afraid of making a wrong move, but she doubted there was anything he could do that would stop the fire that was burning in her veins. 

Determination took hold as he touched and teased her. He measured his actions by the moans and pants she made, and adjusted when there was something she didn't seem to enjoy. He grew bolder, his hands leaving her breasts and traveling lower. He wanted to know what it felt like to touch her there. Wanted to find the spot that would make her cry out his name in sheer ecstasy. 

One rough finger slipped beneath the folds of her sex. She sucked in a ragged breath as he hit a sensitive spot, and he kept that in mind for later as he continued to explore. She was warm, and so gloriously wet. He could only imagine how incredible it would feel when he was inside her. 

When he slid his finger within her, she cried out and clung to his shoulders as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He quickly withdrew his hand, terrified that he had harmed her in some way. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-”

“ _Jim_ ,” she growled so harshly that it made him jump. She slowed her breathing as she tried to compose herself. She was frustrated, and he knew he had failed her in some way. “Please, don't stop. I promise that felt- amazing.”

He was surprised, and then embarrassed as he realized she had been crying out in pleasure. He wanted to make it happen once more. Wanted the power that came with having that much control over her. Maker's breath, she was actually enjoying this. It was intoxicating to know that she wanted him. 

He tortured her with his touch, sliding inside her before retreating to brush against the sensitive nub he had found earlier. Her eyes closed and her head lulled against him as she panted with each motion. Her bare shoulder was exposed to him, and he leaned down to tease her with his mouth as he continued his assault. 

Something was happening to her. He felt her muscles tensing beneath his fingertips as her breathy moans grew in intensity. He was not sure what this was, but he knew he wanted to give it to her. 

She let out a low growl as her hand traveled down her body. She firmly grabbed his wrist and tugged at it slightly before covering his hand with her own. She guided his finger to her sensitive spot that was now bundled tight from his ministrations. Her finger over his forced him to keep her tempo, and within moments he knew she was close to reaching whatever awaited her.

He watched in wonder as her entire body shuddered then went slack. Wetness covered his hand as she cried out his name against his flesh. 

Whatever that was, he wanted to make it happen to her over and over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dies*  
> OK Garbage now you can completely and totally cringe from the horror.   
> And Sassy baby, I offer you my tiny black heart. It is your to do with as you will
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	4. The Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's the Inquisitor's turn to have her fun with Jim.  
> Sassy honey I'm sorry there are some parts in here that might upset you. The paragraphs are marked with a *. If I missed something that upsets you I am sorry

“Now it's my turn,” the Inquisitor said with a dark growl after she finally recovered. Her body felt boneless, pure bliss settling inside her. The orgasm he had given her was incredible, and she wanted to return the favor.

“Your Worship,” he said as his entire body trembled. “I-ah…”

“Don't be nervous,” she reassured as she drew back to run her hands over the breastplate of his scout armour. “I would never hurt you. I only want to give you pleasure. Will you trust me?”

He nodded silently as she started undoing the buckles of his armour. He trusted her completely, but that wasn't what was causing him to have reservations.

She was a goddess before him. He could never compare to her, and she would be disappointed once he too was naked.

“Sweet Jim, you are thinking too much again,” she gently scolded. He flushed slightly pink at being caught, but she had a plan to take his mind off his anxieties.

*His fingers were still slick with her release, and she brought them to her mouth with a wicked grin. He watched the motion, wide eyed as her lips wrapped around his digits. She sucked and lapped him greedily, making pleasurable sounds as she cleaned herself from him. Maker's breath, he had never known something could torment him so.

She released him with a slight _pop_ , and he stared at her in shock as she licked her lips. “Just imagine, how much more you will enjoy that what my mouth is _here.”_ She emphasized the word by brushing her hand against the hardness between his legs. He moaned as his head fell back on his shoulders, and she couldn't stop the satisfied growl that escaped her throat. She wanted to taste him, to please him in every way. He had given her a most magnificent gift, but she had her own tricks to play.

Armour clatter to the floor as she sought to undress him quickly. The satisfaction Jim had given her had dulled some of her desire, but it was roaring to life once more at the thought of him screaming her name as he came for her.

He was paralyzed with a mixture of worry and fear as she tugged at his shirt. He attempted to pull away from her grasp, but one strong hand clamped around his arm and she refused to release him.

“Sweet Jim, do not deny me this. I would hate to have to tear your clothes from you.” The threat was not idle, though it was not meant to scare him. The ravenous hunger in her eyes stilled him, and white hot desire coiled in the pit of his stomach as she resumed stripping the clothes from his body.

She threw his shirt to the side as she ran her hands over his chest. While he was no warrior, she still found the sight of his bare flesh appealing.

“ _Mine_ ,” she sighed entranced as she walked around him in a circle to appreciate the full view. A lone fingertip traced down his spine, causing him to suck in a ragged breath as goosebumps lighted across his skin. Maker, how had he ever been so lucky to be desired by her?

She hooked her fingers into his breeches and pulled the material down swiftly. Urgency was taking over, and she helped him be rid of his boots before peeling what little clothing remained off of him. She stood and took in the sight, humming with approval as her eyes roamed over him.

Jim suddenly felt very shy, and he attempted to cover himself with his hands as he turned from her before she could properly finish admiring him. No woman had ever seen him like this before, had never looked at him with such blatant desire on her face.

“Jim,” she warned, and he turned his face back to her to see the darken emerald of her eyes. “I have worked hard to finally get what I wanted. It is naughty for you to behave like this. There is no shame in your _incredible_ body. Don't make me punish you again.” Her hands started drifting towards the apex of her thighs, but he swiftly grabbed her wrist to stop her from touching herself. He knew he could not endure that torment once more.

“I'm sorry! It won't happen again,” he promised as he timidly allowed her to inspect him.

She was impressed by both his length and width. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but she was pleasantly surprised. “Sweet Jim, you didn't tell me that you were hiding something like _this.”_

Her emerald eyes were blazing with dark desire, and he felt pride well up in his chest. He liked pleasing her. He liked that she was pleased with him. He had always wondered if he was small compared to other men. But by the look on her face, he had nothing to worry about.

“Now lay down for me. I am afraid if we try this with you standing that you might fall.”

Jim wasn't sure what she was wanting to do, but he had chosen to trust her. He stretched out on the soft fur of the blanket, laying on his back just as she directed him to. When she positioned him the way she wanted, she kneeled between his legs and licked her lips. Her gaze never left his manhood, and he found himself desperately hoping and yet fearing what she would do next.

Her head lowered to him, and he sucked in a breath as her mouth closed around him. The sensation of her tongue running along him was unbelievable, and within minutes she had him panting and moaning beneath her ministrations.

The knot in his stomach coiled tighter with each bob of her head, and he felt like he was climbing though his body wasn't moving. He wanted to fist his hands in her hair, but instead settled on the fur beneath him. He wasn't sure it would be proper to touch her like that when she was doing such amazing things to him.

His body started tensing, his head pressed against the floor. He felt like every inch of him was on fire, and it was a strange yet pleasant sensation. He was chasing after something, though he had no idea what he was trying to catch. He felt impossibly hard, and he knew he was only moments away from finding out what would happen.

Realization finally hit him as she growled deeply, causing his cock to vibrate in her mouth and almost pushing him over the edge. He finally understood what was going on inside him, and he felt ashamed. He wasn't sure, but he didn't think he was supposed to do it like this. Maker he had never- he couldn't do that to her.

“STOP!” he demanded as she immediately stilled. She released him and looked up his body to meet his gaze, a concerned look in her eyes.

“Sweet Jim, what's wrong?”

“I- you,” he stammered with embarrassment as he avoided her. How was he supposed to explain that he couldn't last against her torment?

As always, a patient smile replaced her confusion. She could read him so well, and it amazed him. A gentle hand rested on his thigh as she traced small circles along his skin. “Sweetheart, it's ok. I was trying to please you, but if you want something different then that is fine as well. Tonight is all about you.”

She was so kind, so understanding. He was in awe as he reached for her hand, and she took it with ease as he pulled her up to lay beside him. Her head rested against his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart his his fingers brushed along her arm.

“I'm sorry I am not very good at this,” he apologized.

“Please stop saying you're sorry. I know this is all new to you. We will go at whatever pace you want to go,” she reassured.

“But I want you to enjoy this too!”

“I am, sweetheart. For Maker's sake, you make me scream your name in ecstasy. My concern is only for you. I will be fine.”

He contemplated her words before finally reaching a decision. The desire inside him was still there, but he wanted the first time to be while he was inside her. Then they could spend the rest of the night exploring other possibilities.

“I...Maker's breath,” he cursed as he tried to force himself to put what he wanted into words. “I want to- make love with you.”

She forced herself not to giggle at his awkwardness. It was endearing how adorable he was, but she would not risk laughing and shaking his confidence. Even if it was a laugh of affection and not ridicule.

“Then my sweetheart will have what he wants.”


	5. The Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inbetween. There are things the Inquisitor wants. But does Jim share her feelings?

The Inquisitor stretched out on the soft fur, firelight dancing across her skin. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Jim knew he would do anything for her, give her anything she asked for.

“Come here, Sweetheart. I want you to be in control this first time.” She beckoned him closer, and the poor scout jittered with nervousness as he kneeled between her legs. What if he wasn't good at this? What if he disappointed her? Or worse...

“But what if I hurt you?” he questioned aloud in a soft voice as his gaze fell. She couldn't help herself this time, and she giggled as she leaned up to cup his cheek with her calloused palm. He was too adorable when he flushed that deep shade of red.

“Not to scare you,” she began in an even tone. “But the more we are together, then the more you will learn me better. First lesson, I rather like it rough. You cannot hurt me, Sweetheart,” she assured. 

“More? As in-” He stared at her in disbelief with his mouth agape. He had thought she was just satisfying her curiosity with him. He had never imagined there would be more than just this night. 

“Yes Sweetheart, more. As in every night that I am in Skyhold. Maybe sometimes during the day if I can sneak away. I have this perfect vision in my head of you on the throne and me straddling your lap,” she said wistfully with a grin on her inviting lips.

“I- I don't know what to say. What I mean is-” he stammered as his heart pounded in his chest. He was at a loss for words from her revelation. 

“The decision is yours, Sweet Jim. I do not take my lovers lightly. Just as you are mine and no one will ever touch you unless they have a death wish, I am also yours. I would not dishonor you by bringing you here for a one night fling. Nor dishonor myself by taking another while I have you. Forgive me for not informing you of my intentions sooner. I was slightly- distracted.” She actually blushed as she looked away from him. She had assumed he knew. That he understood she had not meant to satisfy herself with him and then toss him to the side. She was not that sort of person, but his opinion in the matter was also crucial. 

“No! I- I want to be your lover," he blurted out in panic, afraid that she would feel rejected by him. "Andraste preserve me, I have always wanted this. I just didn't know I could have it. With you...” He was fidgeting again, but she found his innocence endearing. She beamed at him as she pulled him into her arms, laying back as she took him with her. 

His head rested on her shoulder while her fingers teased through his hair. He might have thought he was the lucky one, but in truth, she was the most fortunate in her mind. She knew Jim would completely devote himself to her, and she had chosen him accordingly for that reason. Someone steadfast would be needed in her upcoming trials, but she would reward his loyalty with everything she could offer. 

“Your worship,” he murmured against her skin. She had been enjoying the peaceful silent between them, allowing him all the time he needed. Her needs could wait. It was enough to have him close.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” she said gently as she kissed the top of his head. 

“I- I think I'm ready. That is- ah, if you still want me.”

“I will always want you,” she assured as he gazed up into her emerald eyes. Such sweetness. Such adoration. He gave her something that no other could, and she would always cherish that dearly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to drown us in some feels. I'm good now. Sassy this one was for you.   
> Next, the finale
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	6. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sex, ok people. Steamy, smutty, Cassandra worthy, slight corny, romantic sex. That is all

Her kiss was like fire than did not burn. But instead, consumed him whole and left him wanting. She was becoming desperate in her desire, nails digging into his shoulders as she encouraged him with soft pants and moans. 

“Jim, please,” she begged as her mouth parted from his. Her hips bucked against him, attempting to entice him into giving her exactly what she wanted. 

He may have never done this before, but his body was clearly screaming instructions at him. Desire lit along his skin. His heart pounding as conscious thought disappeared beneath his need. All reservations were gone now, and left in their wake was a lust so deep he knew it would never be sated. 

Despite her earlier words, he still forced himself to be gentle with her. He would not completely surrender himself to his primal side, though the way she cried out his name as he first entered her almost snapped his restraint. 

His fingertips dug into her hip painfully as he steadied his breathing. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, and she fought her own control as she reminded herself not to push him. She would allow him whatever he wanted this first time. But later...later she would have her way, she promised herself as she watched him through half-closed eyes. 

He moved slowly at first, wanting to savour every moment of being with her. The tension was building inside him once more, and he knew soon enough he would have to give in. But he would not allow it until she was satisfied first .

He tested what she liked, changing the angle and the speed of his movements according to how she moaned. He found a rhythm that had her hands fisting in his hair as she clung to him, and he grinned with pride as he watched her come undone beneath him. 

She whimpered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her hands clung to his arms, and he felt her entire body tensing as it had earlier. He knew she was close, knew she only needed a few more moments until he pushed her into utter bliss. He only prayed he could hold on that long. 

He watched in awe as she threw her head back and screamed his name. Her nails bit into his flesh as her back arched in pure pleasure beneath him. It was the most glorious sight he had ever seen, and he knew he would never tire of it. 

He made himself ride out her orgasm, a triumphant grin on his face despite the concentration it took not to follow her. Once she was still again with her eyes closed in satisfaction, he finally gave into his own need.

His pace quickened as his entire body tightened like an overdrawn bow string. Sweat glistened on his skin and a hard set to his jaw as he sought his own release. She sensed what was happening, and encouraged him by trailing her hands over his skin and whispering softly into his ear.

“You are so perfect. So amazing. No one has  _ ever _ made me feel so incredible.” She ended her words with another searing kiss, and he didn't protest as her tongue slipped into his mouth to tease him. 

He finally caught the ecstasy he had been denying himself, and he grabbed onto it as if it were his only hope. He surrendered to it fully, roaring against her kiss as he spilled himself inside her. His eyes closed and and muscles quivering as he buried himself deep. 

He shuddered with the last waves of his orgasm before she gently pulled him into her waiting arms. She cradled him close, her hand rubbing his back gently as he tried to slow his breathing. 

“That was-” he panted as he tried to put into words what he was feeling. He had always imagined this moment, but his fantasies were nothing compared to reality.

“I know-” she stated with a contented sigh as she lightly kissed his hair. 

“Can we- do that again?” he asked shyly as his nervousness returned. Without desire running through his veins, he had reverted back to his old self. 

“Of course, Sweetheart. I am yours, remember? You can have whatever you want.” 

And she meant it, every word was true. She would never tire of his sweet nature, and he would always be enamored with her kind heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*
> 
> Two stories ended in one night. How is my tiny black heart supposed to handle this?   
> The Jim though, he is so beautiful and perfect. Goodbye, dear Sweetheart. Until we meet again...  
> Sassy, I hope you enjoyed it even if some parts made you nauseated (I'm sorry)  
> And now, I crawl into my hole and die of sadness
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
